Green Goblin
Green Goblin, real name Norman Osborn, is a character from Marvel Comics and the arch-nemesis of Spider-Man. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Green Goblin vs Adon (Abandoned) * Black Manta vs Green Goblin (Completed) * Bowser vs Green Goblin * Green Goblin vs Cinder Fall * Green Goblin vs Gruntilda Winkybunion * Hisoka vs Green Goblin (Abandoned) * Green Goblin vs. The Joker (Completed) * Nui harime vs Green Goblin * Green Goblin vs Peacock * Green Goblin Vs. Shrek As the Iron Patriot * Iron Patriot vs Senator Armstrong With the Sinister Six * Teen Titans vs. Sinister Six (by TheDragonDemon) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Batman (DC Comics) * Cinder Fall (RWBY) * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Tambourine (Dragon Ball) * Two-Face * Clayface As the Iron Patriot * Commander Steel (Hank Heywood) * Lex Luthor (DC Comics) History Norman Osborn is the strong-minded yet troubled head of OsCorp who is fascinated with Spider-Man and strained relationship with his son Harry. Intent to keep control of OsCorp from being taken away from him by his business partners, Norman subjects himself to a super soldier formula his company was developing alongside military-grade armor and weapons. Though the exposure boosts Norman's strength and intelligence, it also drives him Norman insane with a murderous alter ego spawned with the worst traits of Norman's personality composing his being: The Green Goblin. Though forming a begrudging respect for Spider-Man, the Goblin made it his goal to destroy the web-crawler by targeting his loved ones in would become a long blood feud. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Norman Virgil Osborne * Alias: Normie, Goblin, Iron Patriot, etc. * Height: 5' 11" (normal) 6' 4" (In armor) * Weight: 185 Ibs (normal) 385 Ibs (In armor) * Owner and President of Oscorp * Norman's email was oz@amazinghair.net Abilities * Superhuman strength, agility, stamina, durability, and reflexes * Regenerative healing factor * Genius-level intellect * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist * Expert marksman Equipment * Goblin Armor ** Originally an experimental Oscorp battlesuit ** Incorporates chain mail ** Gives protection from Spiderman's superhuman strength * Goblin Glider ** Has sharp tips or a hidden blade at the front ** Capable of great maneuverability and speeds of up to 90 miles per hour ** Able to carry Norman Osborne's weight, but can only carry an additional individual for a limited period ** It's controls are voice activated, meaning Osborne can control it through his mask * Pumpkin Bombs ** Has enough yield to obliterate concrete and flip cars ** Can be used as stunners * Incendiary Bombs ** Can melt through three inches of steel * Gas Pumpkins ** Narcotic Gas ** Hallucinogen Gas * Razor Bats ** Sharp enough to slice through Spiderman's webbing * Goblin Blasters ** His gloves can shoot electrified blasts from his finger tips ** Strong enough to stagger Spiderman * "Bag of Tricks" ** Glue Bomb ** Smoke Bat ** Electro-bat ** Ghost net ** "Goblin Surprise" *** An Asphyxiation grenade *** Knocked Spiderman out cold *** Threatened to dose Human Torch's flames Ultimate Green Goblin A monstrous version of his usual form after taking the OZ formula, Green Goblin's superhuman stats increase dramatically to the point of being immortal. *Stats ** Genius Level Intellect ** Superhuman Strength, Speed, Healing, Reflexes ** Heightened Superhuman Agility ** Voice Mimicry * Gear: Exo-armor with remote control for Goblin Glider. ** Weapons: Electric Glove, Goblin Glider (seeker missiles, machine guns, built-in-blades), Impact Grenades, Pumpkin Bombs, Razor-Bats Feats * Considered to be Spiderman's most dangerous villain alongside Doc Oct and Venom. * Figured out Spiderman's secret identity * Responsible for the death of Gwen Stacy * "killed" Spider-Man... * Tanks a sniper bullet that sends him through several cars and is perfectly fine * Survived multiple near death experiences ** Healed from being impaled by his own glider ** Crashed into a turret containing hundreds of his own pumpkin bombs, yet survived with no major injuries (Spectacular Spiderman). *Can lift up to 9 tons *Tanks a blast from Songbird *Remains conscious after getting the crap beaten out of him by the most blood thirsty Spiderman yet *Barely survives an onslaught from a blood thirsty Doctor Octupus *Effortlessly throws a grown man in the air one handed *Jumps over the top of a building from his glider and landing on it perfectly on the other side, impressing Spiderman *Convinces the Captain Marvel Skrull to fight against the Skrull Empire *Strong enough to lift and hold onto his glider *Turned the city of New York against Spiderman * Led the almost successful invasion of Asgard * Masterminded the "Clone Saga" * Deduced that Doctor Octupus had taken over Spiderman's body, who was able to avoid suspicion from his own allies *Broke shackles specifically designed to restrain the much stronger Hobgoblin with his bare hands. * Tanks an entire bag of his Pumpkin Bombs and is fine * Isn't fooled by Doctor Strange's illusions * Beats the crap out of Deadpool * Dominated the New York underground in a conspiracy that dethrones the previous crime lord Tombstone (Spectacular Spiderman). * Has manipulated other supervillains ** Finds a design flaw in Octupus' Spiderbots and lays low until all the competition has been eliminated from the city and takes it over * Manipulated Sentry. * Killer of the Skrull Queen and Veranke. Actions that impressed the president so much he appointed him as the director of H.A.M.M.E.R. * He was the founder of the Dark Avengers. Faults * Prefers to outsmart his opponents, treating hand to hand as a last resort * Very narcissistic * Has a lack of empathy for others * Suffers from a multi personality disorder * Has a superiority complex * Was indirectly guilty of that in an alternate universe, Sentry has released all of his power during the event, Siege, which ended in the destruction of the planet Earth and possibly the universe. Gallery 6285aaff409456864e5eed4f6249b9c8--norman-osborn-marvel-dc.jpg|Iron Patriot Ultimate_Spider-Man_Vol_1_156_Page_13_Norman_Osborm_(Earth-1610).jpg|Ultimate Green_Goblin_in_Disney_Infinity_2.png|Green Goblin in Disney Infinity 2.0 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Bombers Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Clown Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Playable Character Category:Pure Evil Category:Rich Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Technology users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Avengers Member